


My Goddess

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Dante is in a mood to please his lover after she comes home from work.DantexOC (for knightmarecrow)





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this one shot as I promised. I ended up staying up late last night to finish this up. I didn't go to bed until about 1:00. XD Also, special thanks to my coworker _knightmarecrow_ for inspiring my muse. (He's able to do it without even trying.) Title is accredited to the song of the same name by _The Exies_.

She found herself standing before the pool table in the _Devil May Cry_ shop, staring absentmindedly at the scattered pool balls amongst the green velvet. She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand in an attempt to relieve herself of the tension coursing through her muscles. Another long day at her pharmacy job had been complete, with numerous patients to take care of, insurance issues and her other usual duties in between. With another work day come tomorrow, she needed to relax and let herself unwind.

She found herself frozen in place when she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around her slender waist from behind. She then felt her hair being moved to one side, and a small gasp tore from her lips when she felt a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

“Take your clothes off, babe.”

The deep, husky voice of the owner set her heart racing, and her breath hitched when she felt his bare, muscular chest press against her back. She wanted to comply and strip herself out of her clothes, but she found herself lost in the sensation of how close the devil hunter was to her.

When she didn’t move to strip, Dante found the hem of her scrub top and jerked it upwards over her head, tossing it to the side with the camisole top she was wearing underneath. He then reached for the drawstring on her pants, and then proceeded to pull her pants down. Once the fabric reached her ankles, she stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

He loosened his hold on her and took a step back to get a better look at her body. He found her to be incredibly sexy in the black lace bra and matching panties she wore, and it was only even more erotic with her creamy skin glowing under the cover of the moonlight.

Approaching her and seizing her by the waist once again, Dante pushed her towards the pool table. When she hit the edge of the table, his hand moved up to her back, and he gently pushed her down until she was bent over. His hand went further up her back, and he proceeded to loosen the clasp that held her bra in place. With skill, it was unhooked, and he pushed the straps down her shoulders. He then moved to her panties, pulling the lacey fabric down her legs and tossing them aside. One hand moved up to her leg, stopping at the curve of her rear, and with a slight squeeze, he gave her rear a good slap, causing her to jump and gasp in surprise.

“I think someone is excited,” he purred.

“Only because you’re getting me there,” she stated through heavy breaths.

Using his foot to spread her legs apart, he then loosened the belt on his pants and pushed the fabric down, stepping out of them and then settling himself at her rear. The pace of her heart picked up when she felt the tip of him, and she only wondered what he was going to do next.

He then reached for the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her long, dark hair and pulling slightly, adding to the excitement that was already growing in her. He then moved his hips, ensuring that he didn’t push into her core. He didn’t want to be inside her just yet; he wanted to get them both going before he allowed her that opportunity.

It didn’t take him long to get them stimulated, and the next thing she knew, he spun her around and grabbed her by the hips, setting her on the edge of the pool table. He then spread her legs apart, bringing them to his hips before sealing his lips against hers in a heavy, lust-filled kiss. The young technician moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue dance against her own.

“Damn, babe. You taste so good. I can’t wait to taste the rest of you.”

She was about to say something when she was suddenly cut off by the feel of his lips against her neck, suckling on her skin hard enough to leave a mark. He then moved down to the valley between her breasts, and began alternating between them, showering her skin with kisses and sucking her nipples dry. She tilted her head back, with him keeping a hand on her back to hold her still. He continued his assault for quite some time and then positioned himself to enter her core.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and raw right now, babe.”

“Dante-“

She barely managed to say his name before he set himself inside her in a rough thrust. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding on as tight as she could as he moved his hips in a rough fashion. Their moans mixed together and were loud enough to flood the entire shop.

“Come for me, baby, and come for me hard.”

She moaned at her uttermost loudest when he slammed himself hard into her, and she convulsed all around him when he settled himself deep inside her. She buried her face into his neck as she slowly allowed herself to relax, and he lifted her up off the pool table, keeping her wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to the couch in the corner. Grabbing the nearby bedsheet from the coffee table, Dante used it to cover themselves up as he lied down on his back with her on top of him.

“Damn it, Dante. You must have been in a mood since you fucked me as hard as you did.”

He let out a chuckle as he stroked her long, dark locks.

“I was in a mood, babe, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would. Give me a breather and maybe I might allow you to fuck me again later tonight. However, that’s only if you don’t pass out as a result of this round.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“It is, but maybe I might fall asleep before you get that chance.”

Another chuckle escaped his lips. “Waking you up for a second round quickie won’t be a problem for me.”

“We’ll see.”

With those words, she fell asleep with him following suit soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I love challenging Dante. It has been a while too. Guess I'll find out how much I'll challenge him when I write out _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. I ended up deciding on beginning that story since I had the idea back when I was in college and never managed to get around to it. So, I'm finally going to put my foot down after all these years and start putting this baby together. After that, I will get to my _Persona 4_ story, _Guarded Heart_. _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ will be an epic story, and I will do what it takes to ensure that it is. Keep your eyes peeled, and check back!


End file.
